


A Simple Flower Farmer

by tmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fantasy, Flower Farmer, Gen, Paganism, Wicca, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: Konoha is a small, quiet town with a few well-kept secrets.The Yamanaka Flower shop's supplier is just one of them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Naruto Fantasy Week 2020





	A Simple Flower Farmer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning! I am not part of the witch community nor am I wicca! I just love learning about different religions and spiritualities, especially all types of pagan religions.  
> Sorry for the lack of familiars!  
> So, if that's not your kettle of fish: DLDR

While the rest of the world bustles and hurries about on their busy tasks, Konoha has no towering buildings or busy sidewalks. There are no flashing lights and the most hectic part of town would be Main Street. Filled with picturesque stores and cozy coffee shops, Main Street is the warm and welcoming town center. From Yamanaka Flowers all the way to The Lodge, the stores curl over the streets and suck you in like you’re meant to be there. 

While the stores and markets are flourishing and beautiful, there is another part of Konoha much farther away that holds the same kind of wonder. Within the sprawling plains and forests of Konoha, there lies one piece of land more colourful than the rest.

Surrounded by forest, the Umino Farm is a quiet Eden where the Yamanaka Flower shop sources all their flowers. Rows upon rows of lush flowers and plants stretch across the small farm in tall, overgrown bushes. Despite being cut almost every day, the small farm seems to grow everything from flowers to pumpkins quicker than the average farm. Yet, the flowers are always beautiful and always beautiful for much longer than an average flower in a vase. 

The Umino Farm is so much a part of Konoha that it’s easily forgotten. Residents don’t even blink at the name anymore as if it were the name of a street or a well-known trail. Even though they've never been to the farm, they know it produces flowers and always smells like a dream.

And that’s how Iruka Umino wants the farm's reputation to stay. 

Technically, it’s just a farm. The farm was a quiet, serene place and the Umino family had kept it up for generations. If you walked down one of the rows from the forest to the house, you'd find flowers, fillers and all sorts of plants flourishing. That kind of beauty is never out of the ordinary for cut flower farms. The cosmos look like any others you’d find in gardens, the sunflowers turning to follow the sun is a usual occurrence and the larkspur stems into the usual tower of pom-pom-like flowers. During the day, the bees lazily go from flower to flower and during the evening, the flowers are lit by the soft pulsing of fireflies.

The Yamanaka flower farm is fairly similar with their own unique varieties of flowers. At least, that’s the assumption of people who have been to the Yamanaka farm. And they’re half right.

It was once you went inside the cottage at the front of the Umino land, hidden from the road by trees, that you'd find things out of the ordinary. Looking over the rows of flowers, a sunroom made of glass and wood leads into the open but small home. The living room is filled with journals and books. The kitchen can be a bit cramped with all the different projects laid out but it’s functional. The sunroom though is where all the magic happens. Quite literally. 

Filled from top to bottom with plants, this is where dying plants come to find new life in the most literal sense. This is where plants from all corners of the world grow without minding the temperate climate of Konoha. This is where the special plants are grown, the ones that bear berries, the ones that are deadly and the ones that look unfamiliar to most normal humans. This is the home of a being of the earth who not only walks it but tames it. It’s quiet and unassuming, the perfect place for a witch to hide.

Humming to himself, Iruka walks down his rows almost every night to pick an assortment of flowers on a much smaller scale than he would during the day. At night, he takes a bucket of water out to pick a small, specific bundle of flowers and plants. Taking them into the house, he lays them out, strips the leaves from the flowers in a swift motion and proceeds to sort through everything until he's standing at his mortar and pestle, cracking and grinding his chosen pieces and other bits from his bookshelf of jars. 

A few minutes later, he sits down into the old wooden rocking chair, sipping from his newly made cup of tea with a journal in hand. He writes and waits for his timer to go off with the small fireplaces burning faintly, lighting up the dark of the cottage.

The tea was for a good night's sleep. Iruka would need it tomorrow since his brother and sister and law were coming over. He already had options laid out for their wedding in a few months and he had a big day ahead of him, planning and planting. Not to mention the usual chores and orders he had to finish tomorrow. 

Thankfully, a lot of orders are ready for tomorrow. They're carefully placed in a basket by the front door to be shipped off with the hand-written notes Iruka had written with the help of a special pen and ink well. Then the flowers for the shop downtown had to be cut, prepped and brought to the store.

Just thinking about it was making Iruka tired. 

The timer goes off and Iruka stands with a groan to shuffle to the kitchen in his oversized sweater. He cranks off the stove and pulls the pot away from the heat. Taking off the lid, he taps the small bowl inside and finds it too hot, as expected. Debating using the easy way, Iruka chooses the normal way instead and digs out an oven mitt.

Minutes later, the newly noted jar of rose water is sitting on his bookshelf and the rose petals are added to another pot he'd prepared beforehand.

With a sigh, Iruka leaves the rest of the ink making process for the morning and heads to bed with the only rose he didn't use.

Up the small staircase to the loft above, he places the rose across the white handkerchief on his altar and moves to get ready for bed. 

Amongst the small collection of crystals and gems, the flower looks almost out of place but Iruka knows that the oddness won’t last long. It will be gone in the morning anyway. Still, it's pretty and Iruka feels that familiar wave of pride that comes with the recognition that he'd made something. 

As nice as it was to control magic and be able to do incredible things, this part is always the most magical. Now, he's giving back his hard work as thanks and he knows that the world will give back his gift in its own way.

Iruka has never given a rose before though.

In bed, he hums, "To love and romance."

He means that for Naruto and Hinata.

Although, whether the world listens to him or not is a different story entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to play around with the idea of Iruka practising witchcraft but with hints of fantasy magic.  
> Also! I freakin' love flowers! And I'd love to one day flit into the woods and just become a flower farmer!  
> Truly, like, I have a packet of daisies that I bought as a promise to myself that one day I'd start my own flower farm and maybe one day have chickens.  
> And a goat.  
> Keep an eye out for the other amazing pieces in the Naruto Fantasy Week! Thank you to the amazing mods for hosting!!! <3


End file.
